Velvet Von Black
Velvet Von Black is the secondary antagonist of the animated film, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. She was voiced by Rosario Dawson. History Velvet Von Black was an exotic dancer at the Haunted Palace distinguished by having the mark of the Devil branded upon her right buttock. She earned the attention of Dr. Satan, who immediately wanted Von Black as his bride and ordered Otto the gorilla to kidnap her. Otto disliked the mission and hated Von Black even more because of her profanity. Velvet also did not realize that by agreeing to marry Dr. Satan, she would then be giving him the key to ultimate power when once their marriage is complete, he would be a powerful and muscular version of Dr. Satan possessing all the powers of hell and rule the world. After the wedding ceremony, Satan transformed into a literal Satan and began tearing apart the neighborhood surrounding Monsterland. During that, an angry Velvet met Suzi X and started to fight with her. She was close to victory, but Suzi narrowly defeated her, puncturing one of her breasts. Very soon, Satan stepped on Velvet with a cloven hoof and almost crushed her, not realizing that by doing so, he negated the effect that gave him his power. Velvet survived the incident and was later seen fornicating with Otto the gorilla. Personality Velvet Von Black is very mean, rude, foul mouthed, and disrespectful to everyone she meets. She also doesn't like to be rushed, bothered, and is money hungry, as evidence that when Dr. Satan asked her was she ready in the bathroom before their wedding, to which she angrily replies, and only marrying him for his extreme wealth, instead of her "love" for him, to which all weddings should be based off of. Despite her unfavorable personality and her job as a stripper, Velvet is a exhibitionist, and very disobedient, as shown when walking down the aisle with Otto to give her away in her wedding dress, an old man tells her to show him her breasts, Otto quickly protested that she keep them contained, to which Velvet angrily replied "You ain't the boss of me." Not only does she disobey his wish, she quickly retaliates by flashing her breasts to him regardless with no hesitation, much to to the old man's excitement, and to Otto's dismay. It is also implied that she is always sexually active throughout the film. Powers and Abilities Body Manipulation/Breast and Backside Inflation: Velvet Von Black has the power to manipulate any part of her body. She does so by blowing into her thumb, particularly making her breasts and posterior to increase in size at any time she pleases. She uses this power to entrance El Superbeasto as he watches her striptease in a bar. However, when she tried to crush Suzi X with one of her inflated breasts, Suzi X punctured the breast and hurt her badly, defeating her. Quotes Gallery Velvet von Black.png Nice_Face.png Velvet_dance.png Velvet_sitting.png Velvet_dance_2.png 1941_8_large.jpg Velvet_figure.png Velvet_figure_2.png New_forms.png Velvet_and_Satan.png VelvetVonBlack.jpg Velvet_wedding.png Wedding.jpg Velvet_wedding_2.png Velvet_wedding_3.png Velvet_defeated.png Velvet_on_bed.png Velvet_and_gorilla.png Velvet_laugh.png Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fighter Category:Love rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Perverts Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Golddiggers